


To You in 500 Years from Now

by dhynssi



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhynssi/pseuds/dhynssi
Summary: In year 1435, Daehyun and Yongguk made a promise.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Eh.. I don't know what to say but, i've keeping this fanfic for so long in my files xD

_Once upon a time at the dynasty of Joseon in year 1435 under the leadership of King Sejong the Great, there lived a beautiful lover from a different clan who met in the winter and fell in love in the spring. They are like a laughter that they had along way, an optimism that they always give each other, a value for having each other, and an eternity for their love that has no end since_ _they believe that the power of true love can never be separated, their relationships went well until the third of their anniversary they choose to secretly marriage without people’s knowledge._

 

 

_Their marriage goes perfect as they desired; there’s no any obstacles have ever befall them. However, everything what they want is not necessarily a desire for the others. One of the couple was born in the Bang clan and the other was born in the Jung clan, due to a clash between the two clans, the nobles of both clans claimed that the Bang clan and Jung clan were forbidden to have a relationship in any form which can be said that the love between the couple are forbidden. After six months of their marriage, the Bang clan and the Jung clan dispatch their emissaries to divorce the couple by force._

 

 

_After apart for months, the couple decided to meet in the next winter season. One of the couple are crying as he hugged his beloved husband, “Promise me, you will come to be find me.” He said bitterly, “Never forget me, my dear Yongguk.” Their noses brushing each other, “I will never forget you.” There’s a lot of words are still unspoken but looking from their gaze is enough to express what are they buried inside._

 

 

 

_“And, yes- I promise to find you, my love, my Daehyun. Mine.”_

 

 

 

_With that their lips finally meet._

 

 

.

 

 

 

Gaps.

 

 

 

Yongguk opened his eyelids, he quickly rose up from his positon with a scream that must have made his parents awake, “God! Yongguk- what happen?!” His father quickly turn on the lamp as his mother quickly holds Yongguk’s small trembling figure, “What’s wrong, love?” She asks him calmly as she could. “Where is he?!” Yongguk suddenly shouted, he looks around with his face painted in panic. “Where’s who? Who are you looking for, Yongguk?” This time, it’s his father’s turns to ask him.

 

 

“Where is _Daehyun_?!”

 

 

.

The little Daehyun muffled a cry, his head leans to his mother’s shoulder with a blanket wrapping his small torso. “There, there- _Hyunnie_.” She said, letting her fingers comb through Daehyun’s soft hair as she gives a gentle stroke.

 

“… M-Mother?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Will _Yongguk_  ever find me again?”

 

"Yes, yes he will."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, i've planned this ff going to be angst and Daehyun is never coming back to Yongguk but lol i know you guys are never going to be agree with it, so i revamped all of the story. And by the way, i'm really thanking wikipedia and some astronomy blogs out there that helps me to finished this fanfic TAT.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this ff. I love you all, really.

Yongguk opened his eyelids,

 

 

He turns his head to look at his alarm clock on the nightstand, it’s still 5 AM in the morning, even the sun has not shown its warm rays that shrouding the fall season. Yongguk quickly rose up from his positon as he tried to sit while his back leaning against the headboard, the blanket fall to his thighs, showing his half-barred torso with a tattoo that painted on his chest. He let out a deep sigh, his fingers run to his short black hair.

 

 

People said that a dream is a succession of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that usually occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. But, for Yongguk– a dream is not that kind of things as explained. For him, a dream is like a river, ever changing as it flows, and he– as a dreamer is just a vessel that must follow where it goes. And yet, Yongguk is a captain who lost his way, until now he has not found to which stream he should steer his vessel.

 

At the age of 8– when he was still sleeping with his parents, Yongguk woke up from sleep with a scream that must have made his parents awake, they asked him _what’s wrong?_ But Yongguk instead asking back to them,

 

 

_Where is Daehyun?_

 

 

.

 

 

 

Daehyun let out his breath slowly, his toes curling against the the soft sand of the beach. The wind softly caressing his deep brown hair, he looks up to the night sky that showered by the stars. The view was breathtaking– which made Daehyun never want to tear his eyes as he wanted to keep looking straight to them.

 

 

 

He saw a constellation.

 

 

 

 

A constellation is a group of stars that are considered to form imaginary outlines or meaningful patterns on the celestial sphere, typically representing animals, mythological people or gods, mythological creatures, or manufactured devices– and Daehyun saw a constellation of **_Altair and Vega._**

 

 

 

From a history that ever be found in ancient Greece, **_Altair and Vega_** are lovers who arranged to be separated.

 

 

 

Daehyun's lips curved a soft small smile but his face is truly painted with sorrow, 

 

 

At the age of 5– at midnight, he remembered his younger self with a warm blanket that wrapped around his small torso, running while tears slowly falling from his eyelids, and he ended trapped on his mother warm embrace. His mother trying to calm him down with her sweet words.

 

 

And– he asked her, 

 

 

_Will Yongguk ever find me again?_

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Meeting Himchan and Youngjae is a blessing to Yongguk himself.

 

 

Initially, he thought that he would live without direction and die in vain.

 

 

But God always has his own wills, _he is not alone_.

.

 

 

 

A few years after that, Yongguk finally met with Jongup and Junhong when they are still in the young ages. Jongup and Junhong are very surprised at first, especially for Junhong who cannot stop for addressing Yongguk with ‘My Lord’ which making the situations among them is very amusing.

 

 

Certainly, Yongguk is very happy that he found his other equals.

 

 

 

But, still– Daehyun’s present is _not yet_ with them.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

“Should I forget him?”

 

 

 

Himchan arching his brow, “Pardon me?”

 

 

 

“Should I forget him, _Daehyun_.” Yongguk repeats, with a tone slightly pressed. “Well, _can you_?” Himchan’s question made Yongguk flinched. “In this life, you are no longer _the son of nobility.”_ Himchan’s arm rests on his shoulder. “There are no rules that binds you, you can do whatever you want.” He says,

 

 

 

“But– _a promise is still a promise_.”

 

 

 

“.. I know.”

 

 

 

“Then, there’s will be a clu–.”

 

 

 

“I’ve been received a thousand of clues.” Yongguk disputes, his tone grows resentful. “He appears in every of my dreams but– yet…” He holds his fist tightly until the knuckles even turns white, “I still can’t have him in my arms.”

 

 

 

“It’s your trials.” Himchan’s says a bit softer this time,

 

 

 

“God wants to know _how long_ you can deal with it.”

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Yongguk and Junhong are left alone at their residential while the others are going for buying some supplies. Both of them are just sitting on the couch silently while they’re busy with their inner self, and then Yongguk finally decided to breaks the silent.

 

 

"Junhong?"

 

 

"Yes, hyung?"

 

 

"It is wrong for me to  _wait_?"

 

Junhong stole a glance to the elder, there’s a glint on his eyes that made Junhong looks at him with a such heaviness. “No, you’ve never been wrong.” He says, voice not so low.

 

 

 

“If you’re asking me who’s to blame, I will blame the _universe_.”

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

Yongguk stepped out of their apartment building with Youngjae by his side. The clouds are looking very somber; the sky looks gray like there’s no hope for sunlight to break through. “That’s strange.” Youngjae suddenly mutters, “What is it?” Yongguk responds, eyes on him. “The weather forecast says it will be sunny.” Yongguk narrowed his eyes slightly before a flake of snow suddenly fell onto his nose. “Oh?” He looks up as he sees the snow starting to showers,

 

 

 

“See? Don’t you think it’s weird?”

 

 

 

Youngjae’s hand slips to his bag to find his umbrella. “Hyung _,_ we better get going.” He turns to Yongguk while he’s about to drag him around the arm but he ended up blinking in confusion when he saw the elder's face is painted differently from the previous.

 

 

 

He’s smiling.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Jongup slowly opened his eyelids, he planned to pulls the blanket closely to his torso since he’s shivered because of the wind that come from no where. But– his attention turns to the door that connected to the balcony with a frown slightly formed on his forehead. As he remembered, the door was locked before he goes to sleep. He rose from his positon with a distrustful feelings lingering with him.

 

 

 

After he steps out, he found nothing but Yongguk with arms rested on the railing.

 

 

 

“Hyung, you’ve just made me startled.”

 

 

 

Yongguk turns over his shoulder with his lips slightly curved, “Don’t you supposed to be sleeping?” He asked, “Well– I do.” He says, leaning againts the wall on the right side. “What about you? Don’t you supposed to be sleeping instead?”

 

 

“I can’t sleep.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“I’m thinking about _tomorrow_.”

 

 

Without a clear explanation from the elder, Jongup has captured what he means.

 

 

“Then, you should rest.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

_“Careful my lord, try not to bump into people.” His sentry reminds him,_

 

 

 

 

_But he never listens,_

 

 

 

 

 _He’s running fast, he can’t wait to reach his manor very soon and telling his father that the King has gives him a praise for his intelligence as the top of learner among the nobles’ children. But_ – _as a human, they are also lingered with a clumsiness since the day they were born. Yongguk didn’t pay attention to the root of trees which made he tripped over his feet and crashing into a pure soul in front him. Both of them grimaced while Yongguk quickly wipes the snow that covering his face._

 

 

 

 _“Oh, I apologize! Are you alright?!” He asks to the lad, helping him to rise, his tone full of concern. The lad blinked his eyes, his lashed thick and dark. “I-I’m fine.” He answered a little bit cold at first, “O-Oh, my lord_ – _I should be the one who apologize.” The lad stated again as he recognizes Yongguk who’s in his red hanbok._

 

 

 

_“It’s alright, can you stand?”_

 

 

 

 _The lad nods but Yongguk took his hands as he gently pulled him as the lad finally stand with his own feet. “T-Thank you.” He says, cheeks turning red whether it’s because of the cold snow or he’s flushing_ – _Yongguk really can’t tell, the bright colored hanbok that the lad’s wear makes him looks glowing. “For god’ shake, you are really beautiful.” The royal blurted out without aware and the lad’s heart jumped at the statement._

 

 

 

_“What’s your name?” He asks, their hands still lingering each other._

 

 

 

_“My name is Daehyun, Jung Daehyun.”_

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Yongguk is standing alone at the bridge around Cheonggyecheon, there’s a lantern festival for celebrating The Ancestors Who Shaped the 500-year History of the Joseon Dynasty, as the King Sejong the Great invented hangul. He is refused to come at first, but– his friends forced him to go.

 

 

 

His eyes gazing through the crowd, all of them are looking so happy as they enjoying the things that they call a festival. But– not for him, he recalled when everyone is still wearing hanbok as their casual wear and Cheonggyecheon was named Gaecheon before. The calm stream that always leads him home to his manor whenever he finished from his lesson, as the winter day comes– the stream also brings him to meet _the love of his life_.

 

 

 

Yongguk pray, he’s always pray– and Daehyun’s name always bounds among his prayer.

 

 

 

He’s about to turn and leave the bridge, but someone is carelessly bumped to him and he ended up trapped between Yongguk’s arms. His head dropped down while leaned on the elder chest and Yongguk hears a faint whisper that muffled by the stranger’s scarf, before he says, “Oh– I’m sorry, I’m so clumsy today.” He let out a faint depressed chuckle, “I was trying to find _my long lost lover_ but I ended up crashing everyone.” He continues, his tone sounds bitter.

 

 

 

Yongguk was silent at first.

 

 

 

But– the beats of his heart grow louder and he’s sure that the stranger will hear it. All of his veins react to the stranger’s melodic sounds that made every part of him is alive. Without any hesitations, one of Yongguk’s hands reach to lift the stranger’s face that hiding on his black coat while he seems didn’t mind with it. The small face is cupped by Yongguk’s hand; doe eyes were red with caused by the tears that leaves stranger’s eyelids made Yongguk stunned.

 

 

 

God finally answering his pray.

 

 

 

“Oh, _Love_.”

 

 

 

Yongguk sighed to himself. His chest flooded with warmth as his other hand tighten it’s wrap on Daehyun waist as if he forbids himself to let him go, _ever_. He stroking his deep brown hair while he waits him until Daehyun stops his cry. “I missed you.” Daehyun says, he tilts his head up at Yongguk and finds them almost nose to nose, “Well, 500 years is a not a short time to wait.” Yongguk replies with a grin and full of gummy which has long been forgotten.

 

 

Daehyun only smiled to the words, his palms reaching the elder’s cheek as Yongguk also leaned to his touch which made his eyes soften.

 

 

“Don’t you want to _kiss me_ , Yongguk?”

 

 

Daehyun’s words sounds like a plea to him, as if he wants to prove that all of this was real and not just a dream that mediates them to convey a sense of their yearning for each other.

 

 

“I do.”

 

 

Yongguk says, voice so low and Daehyun can feel it’s vibration from their closeness which sending shivers to his spine. His hand sneak into the back of Daehyun’s head when he feels hands linking behind his neck, tugging him closer as their lips meets in a sweet, wonderful kiss – that kind sent an excitement but also a pulse of confusion. Daehyun felt himself melt, like he was reshaping himself to form against him.

 

 

When they finally pull apart, Yongguk isn’t sure how much time has passed and Daehyun’s lips were bright red. “What’s _brought_ you here?” Yongguk asks breathlessly, “ _The stars_ , of course.” With that he smiled again, “I’m sorry– I’ve made you wait.” Daehyun’s eyes on Yongguk as their foreheads meets.

 

 

“It’s okay,” Yongguk nods.

 

 

“As long I’ve found you, everything is going to be _alright_.”

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 ** _Altair and Vega_** _are lovers who arranged to be separated. In the tale of the gods and mortals, a river is carved between the two. Magpies sympathize with them and flock so closely together as to form a **bridge** over the river on that night._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
